High on love
by melissa99
Summary: Lois and Clark decide to join the High Mile Club.


Title: High on love

Author: Melissa

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters, etc.

I wrote this for the LaneKent Administrator Challenge. Hope you like it!

Lois and Clark were on a plane, on their way to Gotham City to interview Bruce Wayne, the young billionaire about his big annual charity benefit. It was their first out of town assignment since they started working together at the Daily Planet, six months ago. They had been dating for three months now.

It had been love at first sight for Clark. The moment he had laid eyes on the gorgeous feisty brunette he knew his heart would belong to her forever. But it had taken Lois a few weeks to fall for his farm boy charm. When Clark finally gathered the courage to ask her out, he was stunned to hear her say yes.

Always a gentleman, Clark let Lois sit by the window.

"You like to fly, don't you?" he asked, noticing the excitement in her eyes.

"I love it! When I was a little girl, I often dreamt that I could fly. Just open my arms and let the wind take me where I wanted to go. I never felt so free. I could see the ground below me, the houses and cars reduced to ants proportion. I wish I could experience that someday."

Clark looked at her with a knowing smile tugging at his lips. He promised himself he would take her flying with him as soon as he'd tell her about his abilities. Which he was planning on doing when they return to Metropolis.

"You never know, Lois…"

"Yeah, right!" she laughed.

A sexy blond flight attendant was pushing a beverage cart in the alley. She stopped next to them, smiling brightly at Clark and ignoring Lois completely.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Well yes, thank you," he replied, flashing back his famous kilowatt grin at her.

In response, the young woman leaned a little more forward, exposing her generous cleavage in front of his eyes. Lois' blood started to boil. That bimbo was practically drooling over her boyfriend!

"I'll take a glass of Dom Perignon," she ordered dryly. "You have some, right? This is first class, after all."

The flight attendant finally acknowledged Lois' presence.

"Yes, miss, we do."

"Great."

Lois nonchalantly placed her hand on Clark's forearm as if saying 'Back off! He's mine!' and the blonde's smile visibly faltered.

"It's barely two o'clock in the afternoon. Isn't a little early for alcohol?"

"It's never too early for champagne, Smallville."

When Lois learned that Clark grew up in a small town called Smallville, she immediately gave him that nickname. He hated it at first but now he liked it. A lot.

"Besides, it's evening somewhere on the planet, right?"

He couldn't help but smile at her witty comment.

"Right."

He turned to the flight attendant.

"I'll take a diet cola, please."

The blonde served them their respective drink, gave Clark a last glance and continued her round down the alley to serve the other passengers.

Lois moved her hand and squeezed his thigh. Clark gulped nervously and placed his hand on top of hers, preventing her to go higher.

"Lois, please," he begged, his cheeks turning flaming red. "We're not exactly alone…"

"Yeah, I noticed," she smirked. "Have you ever heard of the high mile club?"

"No. What is it?"

"People who have sex on an airplane. That's always been one of my fantasies."

Clark nearly chocked on his Dr. Pepper.

"What? You're not serious, are you?"

"Come on, Smallville! Let's take a walk on the wild side! This will be a lot more exciting than making out in a supply closet at the Daily Planet."

"But… but…" he stammered.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Why don't you come join me in a couple of minutes? I dare ya," she added provokingly.

Clark watched Lois sashay down the alley, his eyes transfixed on her firmly rounded butt, nicely outlined by the tight skirt she was wearing. Flashes of his hands on her smooth skin immediately came to his mind and the memory of how it felt under his touch made his pants seem suddenly a size too small.

Should he do it or not? he debated. As crazy as it sounded, he had to admit to himself that he was tempted. Not to mention extremely turned on. Lois would be pissed if he didn't accept her offer. She'd probably try to kill him. Or worse, broke up with him. That was the last thing he wanted. He loved her so much. He would do anything for her. And that included fulfilling each and every one of her fantasies.

A goofy grin painted on his face, Clark stood up and quickly made his way to the back of the plane. There were two bathroom cabinets. One was empty. He knocked on the door that had the sign occupied on it.

"Lois? It's me. Are you in there?" he whispered.

She opened the door, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the tiny room. His mouth went dry and his eyes grew wider when he saw that she had taken her blouse off, leaving only a red silky bra that barely covered her ample breasts. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Lois twirling a matching thong around her index finger with a seductive smile.

This woman would be the death of him. She was more lethal than Kryptonite. Every time he was near her his brain turned to jelly. His upstairs brain, that is. As oppose to his lower one, who was now rock hard. His heart was racing, his body aching for her with a burning desire.

"What took you so long?" she asked before yanking on his tie to pull him closer.

"What if someone hears us?" he suddenly worried.

Lois wasn't exactly the silent type. She was a screamer. And a loud one, too.

"They won't. I'll be real quiet, I promise."

Lifting herself on the tip of her shoes, she cupped his face and crashed her mouth on his. He slid his tongue inside to taste her, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to her hips, caressed the small of her back and gripped her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, moaning into his mouth when she felt his erection poke her belly. Her pulse quickened. She wanted him and it was obvious he wanted her too.

Without breaking the kiss, Lois hastily unbuttoned his shirt. Even though she knew they didn't have the luxury of time to be completed naked, Lois still wanted –no needed- to feel his skin against hers. She splayed her palms against his chest and over every rippling muscles of his abdomen.

Smiling broadly, she jumped on the counter and removed his glasses.

"You don't need those."

If only she knew how true that was!

His mouth traveled to her neck, licking and nibbling. She threw her head back to give him better access to her favorite spot below the ear. The feel of his wet tongue on her heated skin was sending shivers down her spine. Snaking his hands behind her back, he unclasped her bra and gazed down at her creamy breasts as they spilled free.

"You're so beautiful, Lois…"

He cupped her breasts and grazed his thumbs over her nipples, making them harden. She arched her back, raking her fingers into his hair as he lowered his head and captured a nipple between his teeth in a gentle love bite. Clark traced circles around with his tongue before licking and suckling the taut nub, eliciting cries of pleasure out of her. She closed her eyes at the incredible sensuous sensations he was creating in her. The pool of heat between her legs began to grow. He was igniting a fire in her so strong it felt like a volcano had erupted inside her belly.

Clark turned to her other breast and gave it the same attention, slipping a hand under her skirt. He started to caress her inner thighs in a tantalizing manner, slowly reaching towards her throbbing core until he finally brushed his fingers against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

"Claaark…" she purred.

He kissed her hard as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and slid a finger inside her, than another. She was hot and wet. He moved his fingers rhythmically with his tongue, plunging deep inside her, devouring her mouth. Moaning feverishly, she pushed her hips against his hand, feeling the pressure built inside. His fingers stroked and teased her until she was cresting an orgasm. Her body trembled as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"I want more," she demanded in a hoarsely voice, reaching for his belt.

Lois unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion. With a hungry gaze, she wrapped her hand around his erection and started to stroke the magnificent length of him. He drew a ragged breath as she kissed his neck and sucked on his earlobe while enthusiastically pumping him.

At that moment, Clark wanted nothing more than to be inside her. With a low groan, he drove into her with one deep thrust, sheathing himself in her warmth, filling her completely, dragging a gasp from her. She was so tight. The first time they had made love Clark had been afraid to hurt her.

"Don't worry, I can handle big boys like you," she had told him, glancing at Clark junior with a smile.

The intense love making session that followed had proved him wrong. Lois could give as well as she could get.

Lost in each other, they had completely forgotten where they were. Hearts beating in sync, mouths melding, tongues dancing together, fighting for control. Clark grabbed the back of her knees, lifting her long legs to wrap around his waist. One hand supporting her neck and the other gripping her hip, he plunged into her faster and harder, bringing her closer to the edge with each thrust.

Lois clutched his broad shoulders, clenching her walls around his pulsating member as her second climax hit her with full force. A guttural growl escaped him at the sight of her ecstasy. He drove himself deep inside her as his body shook out of his control, feeling pure uninterrupted bliss as waves of pleasure ripped through him. As their orgasm subsided, Clark held her tight, reveling in the feel of her warm body against his, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Reluctantly pulling away, Clark quickly dressed himself and watched Lois put her bra and blouse back on, frowning when he saw her slip her thong in her purse.

"Lois!" he exclaimed, a bit shocked.

"It's a long flight. In case you decide to be a naughty boy… I'll be ready," she winked.

"Oh," he said, blushing furiously.

Lois chuckled. He was so cute. Clark was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was her partner, her best friend and her lover. She was lucky to have him in her life.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"A few times," she replied playfully. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well I love you, Lois Lane. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Smallville."

Cupping her face with his strong hands, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

-The end-


End file.
